Asesinos
by Elizabeth Lecter
Summary: Un día al llegar a mi hogar encontre algo fuera de lugar... por que a una semana de mi boda? Por qué ellos?... solo queda mirar adelante, para ver mi respuesta


**Bueno esta historia es toda mía, peeeero los personajes son de la maravillosa Stephenie Meyer.**

**Cualquiera que ose en copiarme lo mandare con lo Vulturis**

-Asesinos-

No…

Esto no podía ser cierto

Mis padres, no, no ellos.

Sin más me arroje a los brazos del Sr. Masen y roge.

-Por favor-hipé- dígame que esto no es verdad, por favor –mi voz se trababa cada cinco letras pero creo me entendió.

- lo siento hija, pero es verdad- me brindo un abrazo pero no mejoro mi estado…

¿Cómo reaccionaría una joven de tan solo diesises años a la muerte de sus padres?

-No te preocupes, no te ara falta nada, cuentas con nuestro apoyo-no entendí muy bien porque luego todo se nublo completamente…

.Bella, cariño despierta- escuchaba a una suave vos a lo lejos- vamos, llevas mas de 13 horas dormida, tienes que comer algo, por tu bien- la suave vos de Elizabeth me llamaba, pero yo no quería abrir los ojos y ver un mundo tan atroz como el de hoy en día.

-Si, no te levantas traeré a Edward para que te levante de esa cama muchachita- sus palabras fueron opacadas por la preocupación de su vos.

-No hace falta, ya me desperté, no pude dormir bien- terceopelo. Era él. –No con tenerla a ella en ese estado, compréndela, déjala dormir un rato- su bella vos a pesar de ser baja cada ves se escuchaba mas cercana.

Sentí apartar el edredón de mi cabeza para luego, poner suavemente su mano en mi frente, abrí mis cansados ojos y lo vi frente a mí con su mirada cansada pero aun así hermosa, bajo su mano y acarició me mejilla.

-Tiene la suficiente fuerza como para acompañarnos con tu presencia al comedor señorita Isabella o quiere que le traiga el desayuno a la cama y se lo de yo mismo- dijo con una sonrisa picara que no llegaba a sus cansados ojos.

-Oh, mi señor no permitiría que se tomara tantas molestias – trate de hacerlo sonreír mero mi voz se encontraba muerta-aparte no apetezco ningún alimento- mi voz se escuchaba cansada y carente de vida.

Su rostro se contrajo y su sonrisa desapareció.

-Bella, amor necesitas comer-me miraba con suplica y ojos tristes-tal vez no te sientas con el deseo de hacer nada, pero te ruego que hagas un esfuerzo por mi- se sentó a un lado de mi y saco una de mis manos de entre la colcha, para acariciar el anillo que traía en mi dedo anular, con el mas suave toque.

-Edward, por favor, solo quiero descansar-mi voz se quebró y las lagrimas salían de nuevo a flote- por favor…

Aparte mi rostro de su vista cubriéndome con el edredón, para poder llorar "a gusto".

-Los dejo para que hablen-dijo la tierna voz de Elizabeth, seguido se escucho el chido de la puerta y finalizo con un clic.

-Se que lo que sientes en estos momentos es terrible, pero no te dejes caer, no dejes que la alegría en tus ojos se extinga. Hazlo por mi…-aparto la barrera que me apartaba de el y se metió a la cama. El tacto frio de sus pies provoco en mí, un ligero respingo.

-Lo siento, pero el suelo es muy frio en esos tiempos-no me importo me gire para poder estar de frente a el, aun debajo de las mantas-Te amo.

Sin decir ni pio, me acerque a su cuerpo y me refugie en el, el me envolvió en sus brazos y tarareo mi nana en mi oído, mientras yo me dedicaba de lleno a empapar su camiseta blanca con mis gotas saladas.

-¿Qué are ahora sin familia?-no lo soportaba más, no tenía a mis padres cerca de mí,

-Bella, nos ofendes-su vos se escuchaba sebera, mas sin embargo sabia que no estaba enojado conmigo-yo te amo, mas que a la vida misma, pronto nos casaremos y aremos nuestra propia familia. Y también están mis padres, que sabes que te consideran una hija…-no lo deje seguir.

-Yo tenia a mis propios padres, es injusto que ya no los tenga a mi lado-cada vez lloraba mas fuerte y los sollozos no hacían entendibles mis palabras-yo quería a mi madre ayudando con mi vestido de novia, a mi padre llevándome del brazo al altar… -mis palabras eran intendibles, pero con cada una de ellas Edward me abrazaba mas fuerte, por lo que el si me entendía-y quería mi boda en siete días- no pude mas, mi llanto era tan intenso que no podía respirar, mi garganta se serraba a causa de mis sollozos. Trate de succionar aire pero mi cuerpo no lo permitía, abrí mi boca para pudiera entrar mejor. Pero el aire era muy escaso.

Los brazos de Edward me levantaron de la cama y me palmeo un poco la espalda.

-Amor trata de relajarte, respira profundo… relájate-trate de hacerlo pero no podía, serré mis ojos y antes de que todo fuera negro los vi.

Mis padres en la sala de mi casa con un charco oscuro rodeándolos y… la cabeza cercenada…

**Nos leemos en el próximo capitulo**


End file.
